dungeon_survivor_iifandomcom-20200213-history
16 - Southern Waters
How To Access: '''Map 2 - Wilderness (19,41) Comfort zone: 6*60 to 6*100 | Food 1500+ | -/+ ???? Rating '''Pro Tips: '''Never zone into map 16; always go Map 1 > 2 > 16 to save stamina. Some consider this map easier to gear for than the previous map. Map 16 normal mobs are fairly straight forward with high damage single target attacks and manageable AOEs and Plague DoTs. While a DK tank and standard team comp make the trash fairly easy, the bosses on this map take a huge jump in difficulty from the previous maps. (Recommend a DK tank moving forward. Recommend you have a Barbarian moving forward also as they become almost a required class for single target damage, STR checks, and food capacity. While not 'required', a Legendary Hunter will make several of the Jellyfish beast bosses much easier. Also recommend you start working on dodge loot if you have not done so. Some boss guides will utilize a Pally tank with high dodge.) The progression key points requiring a set amount of skill can not be by passed and must be met each time. You will need the following, in order of importance: * Very high armor tank * High food capacity '''Progression: Mobs on map are invisible until you fix the Holy Light Dock. * Explore the Pier and look for ships > at 15, 5: The Moon dock * Restore the ship with 200,000 Iron * Restore the deck with 400,000 wood * Reinforce the cabin with 50,000 mithril ** Find the trace of the Church on the sea > Go to the Holy Light Dock at (15,47): *** Investigate the Foggy Waters > Go to Foggy Water at (9,27): *a glowing bubble will appear **** Look for a way to dispel the fog > Go to the Mermaid Reef at (12,21) : Once you complete this, you will have to destroy five underwater mechanisms. Each location ends with a mini boss. Note that 4 of the 5 location requires a stat check that must be met each time by one team member. ***** Break the Seal of mermaid > 5 glowing bubbles will appear. ***** ☀Top Middle (23,11) The Gulf of Silent Wind: Boss: Slinger Murloc ***** ☀Top Left (4,4) Lighthouse: Boss: Pirate Leader ***** ☀Middle (23,27) Stormy Waves & Whirlpool: Boss: Ghost Jellyfish ***** ☀Bottom Middle (27,48) Peaceful Sea: Boss: Old Murloc General ***** ☀Bottom Left (4,40) Underwater Mechanism: Boss: Lunar Jellyfish ***** Once you've removed the Mechanisms, Go back to the Mermaid Reef at (12,21) to get the Mermaid's Tears. ' ****** I > ******* I > ******** I > ********* -(10,10) Pirates Sunken Ship: Murlocs, 'Pirate Captain Bridget > (9,27) Foggy Water: Require: Mermaid's Tears. 'At this point mobs on the map will all appear. > (21,40) Burial Trench: Pirates, Locked Chest(DEX 1000): gives 'Pirate Hook > (26,7) Floating Island. Requires Pirate Hook and Magic:1000 gives Siren's Heart > (15,47) Holy Light Dock: Siren's Heart > (15,53) Abby: Go through the text. > (39,38) Outpost of the Church: Barbarian Aborigine, [[Outlander Chief|'Outlander Chief']] Collect the Logbook for the Surveillant: At this stage 5 groups of Pirate Leaders will spawn each day. Each of them as a chance to drop a Logbook.'You need to return a total of '''6 Logbooks '''to the (39,38) Outpost of the Church. > (50,17) Murloc's Inhabitant: Warrior Murlorc: 'Special Container '''(require '''1050 DEX) > (43,28) Reef Island: to Buy Cheap Black Gunpowder for 1000 gold > (46, 36) Crater:Lava Golem: Kill [[Lava Giant|'Lava Giant']] and get the Lava Rock > (51,40) Deep Hole: Remove the Barrier: Pirate Sailors: Climb rope(Team Dex 500): Kill: Pirate Leader '''for Bleak Relics''' > Return to the (15,53) Abby: > (7,55) Church: at this stage 3 bosses will spawn: ☀ Map 16: Southern Waters (26,28) Abysmal Sea Lord ☀ Map 15: (18,54) Raging Desert Lord ☀ Map 6: (2,25) Ice Tundra Lord > Return to the (7,55) Church: > Map 15: The Edge of the World at the (47,45) Dragon Altar to open Island of Mist mission. (54,46) Island of Mist: Require Wind Signet Key Points: * (23,5) Shadow Mountain: Points of interest: * (32,4) Spar Pit: A'dds +10 Crystal miners * (52,7) Sunset Fishing Ground: Adds +10 Food * (45,53) Wail Fishing Ground: Adds +10 Food * (53,33) Island Forest: Adds +10 Wood * (47,13) The Island of Exile: Equipment * (39,4) Black Stone Cliff: Boss: Pirate Leader * (50,32) Ratchet Mineral Deposit: boss: Ghost Jellyfish: Adds + 10 * (12,32) Chaotic Swirl: Murlocs, Locked Chest(DEX 1000): Golden Rune Keeper Armor * (13,33) Angry Wind Stone Reef: Murlocs, Locked Chest(DEX 950): Golden Runed Ring * (9,45) Sludge Fjord: Murlocs, Remove Seal(900 Magic): Lobster Gauntlets * (15,16) Sinking Land: Jelly Fish, Remove Seal (Magic 950) : Golden Runed Ring (OPT)Quests: * (2,51) Ancient Monument: Southern Sea * (52,28) Ancient Monument: Southern Sea * Find Shadow Mountain in the Southern Sea: * Transport goods to south waters trading post: (40,36) 'Cinthia V.2, (44,42) Chief Mate David ' * (15,3) Jetty : 'Cinthia V.1: Strategy ** I > ***I > ****I > ***** I > Monsters: * Pirate Ravager: Giant Fireball, Flaming Torso * Pirate Gangster: Horizontal Swing * Pirate Sailor: Bash * Warrior Murloc: Slash * Vanguard Murloc: Reckless Bash * Fluorescent Jellyfish: Group Rejuvenation, Icicle * Toxic Jellyfish: Venom Splash, Immune to Plague * Barbarian Aborigine: Brutal Swing Bosses: * Ghost Jellyfish: Wraithic Barrier, Death Gaze, Soul Snatch: Strategy * Lunar Jellyfish: 'Strategy * 'Pirate Leader: Venom Bomb, Deadly Backstab, Can not be Stunned: Strategy * Slinger Murloc: Stick Bomb, Smoke Bomb, Can not be Stunned: Strategy * Old Murloc General:' 'Laborious Taunt, Counter Roar, Horizontal Strike: Strategy * Pirate Captain Bridget: 'Strategy * 'Abysmal Sea Lord: '''Strategy * [http://dungeon-survivor-ii.wikia.com/wiki/Outlander_Chief '''Outlander Chief]: Strategy * Cinthia V.1: Stick Bomb, Smoke Bomb, Immune to stun: Strategy * Cinthia V.2: Stick Bomb, Smoke Bomb, Immune to stun: Strategy * Chief Mate David: Venom Bomb, Deadly Backstab, Immune to stun: Strategy * [[Corrupted Murloc General|'Corrupted Murloc General']]: '''Strategy '''Loots: Category:Maps